


a room where the light wont find you

by burnfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, capcom bring steve back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnfield/pseuds/burnfield
Summary: Claire Redfield is a Terrasave agent working in the field to fight against bioterrorism and rescue civilians. Follow her story as she journeys to a laboratory, Edonia, and Tatchi. Set in RE6, as an extra Claire route.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. choose route: CLAIRE.

8 months before The Tatchi Incident. 

Claire Redfield kicked down the door and immediately raised her gun. She slowly walked into the long-abandoned laboratory. It was one of Albert Wesker’s old laboratories, and as a favor to the BSAA she, on behalf of both the BSAA and Terrasave, looked through them regularly for any biohazards or potential threats. Neil Fisher, her previous boss, had strongly disagreed with this, for reasons she hadn’t known until after he had died at Alex Wesker’s fucked up island. Regardless, she headed Terrasave now, and regularly worked with the BSAA to help civilians and continue the fight against bioterror. The US government also helped at times, usually with Ingrid Hunnigan and Leon Kennedy, her old friend. 

She walked into the main lobby and began exploring. She was alone this time, but usually she had Moira, Barry, Chris, Piers, Parker, Jill, or at times when his schedule allowed him to, Leon on her side. There was one partner she had had, but he was long gone. She thought about Steve Burnside for a second, who she had escaped from Rockfort Island with, and survived most of the Antarctic Facility with. Unfortunately, he had died there, saving her from Alexia Ashford. She still regretted not being able to save him, and on bad days… well. 

However, that was then, and this was now. She pulled herself out from the past and focused on the various rooms. They were normal first floor rooms, a break room for employees, a nap room, a cafeteria, an office, and a doctors office. The latter wasn’t as normal in a workplace, but it made sense when you thought about how they were working with biohazardous materials.This office however, didn’t seem to deal with biohazards. Just some cold and pain meds, first aid sprays, and a computer. She sat down at it and looked at the notes beside it. A sticky note labeled with Password: password right next to the screen. For a secret base, sure is some security, huh? 

She looked through the computer's contents. She was able to print out a map of the entire facility, which would make this much more easy. Thank god for idiots. She clicked on one final application, which was an image of Wesker and a prompt: ENTER PASSWORD. It was Wesker, so she guessed. She typed CHRIS REDFIELD SUCKS, and pressed enter. The bookshelf moved into the wall, and a staircase revealed itself going down. Bingo. She laughed at how idiotic Wesker was, and got up. 

Holding her gun in one hand and her flashlight in the other, she descended into the unknown. The first room was a locker room, then a shower room. There it led to a circular hallway with multiple rooms on the outside, and what she could only assume was part of the main lab in the center, with the door chained up. 

Exploring each of the rooms, they weren’t much. A computer lab, from which she took hard drives and USBs, hoping Ingrid could extract at least some information from them. A few closets, from which she got some bandage cloths. She doubted anything would happen, but you can never be too careful, right? 

The rest of the rooms held nothing of importance, just random stuff. She unfortunately had not found a bolt cutter, so it seemed she’d have to resort to kicking it broken. She made her way to the door, and got herself ready. Raising her leg above the chain, she brought it down with force only a Redfield could achieve. Clank. The chain hit the floor. 

Claire entered slowly, and noticed a terminal with an ID sitting next to it. She scanned the ID into the terminal and saw a GUI pop up, prompting her to unlock the lower levels. She unlocked them, and witnessed another passage reveal itself. She descended once more. 

The first room was a computer lab, and again Claire took multiple hard drives and USBs. That was usually what she found in these laboratories, just hard drives and USBs, but there was almost always some useful information to be found in them. So she continued on. A disinfection room, similar to the one in Umbrella’s old laboratory, back under Raccoon City and long destroyed. Claire grimaced as she remembered William Birkin, the mad scientist who injected himself with the G virus and transformed into a monster. She herself had impaled his gigantic eye with a pipe as she, Leon, and Sherry had escaped that cursed city. She brought herself back to the present and moved on. 

Walking into the next room, she noticed a woman in a blue dress standing in the middle of the room.


	2. part of a machine, you are not a human being.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bada wong is in this one (blue/bad ada). song from gasoline by halsey

Ada Wong looked at the terminal next to the containment chamber. This specimen in particular had exactly what she needed. So she hacked in. 

[ EXTRACT VIRUS? ] the screen prompted. She pressed enter and observed as a vial slowly rose out from a hole in the terminal, filled with that beautiful, beautiful virus. 

She grabbed the vial, putting half in a needle already halfway filled with G, and the rest in her pocket, for later. As she walked past, the light from her flashlight shined on the specimens label, _T-Veronica Virus // In Stasis_.


	3. a confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man ada kinda sus

Claire Redfield raised her gun at the woman and asked who she was. The woman slowly turned around and brought her hands up above her head. Claire noticed she was dressed in a blue semi-formal dress and a red scarf. She had a briefcase in one hand, nothing in the other. 

“Ada Wong,” She answered. Claire lowered her gun slowly, though still suspicious. From what Leon had told her about Ada, she wasn’t bad, but she wasn’t necessarily on the good guys’ side. Moreso in the middle. Still, something about the blue clad woman struck her as off-putting. Specifically, that she was blue clad. Leon had told her Ada Wong almost always wore predominantly red outfits. She chose to ignore her suspicions though, for now, and asked her next question. 

”What are you doing here?” 

After taking a few seconds to think, Ada responded, “The same as you. Investigate and take care of any biohazards present. There is one I can’t deal with on my own, I saw it through a window in a laboratory. Follow me.” She turned around and walked further into the darkness. Claire followed, still very suspicious. She remembered what Leon had told her about Ada, even when she was undercover and didn’t expect to meet anyone, she always had a cover story ready immediately. 

Claire followed Ada until they hit a dead end. Ada slowly flipped a switch that, unbeknownst to Claire, said, BIOWEAPON RELEASE. Then Ada turned around, and said, “Claire Redfield…. how unfortunate that you had to be here today, but quite fortunate that you become the first test subject for the C-virus!” Claire immediately brought her gun up to shoot, silently apologizing to Leon, when Ada fired a shot of a different kind at her and grappled away. Claire had no time to do anything except to anticipate the injection.

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from everybody wants to rule the world (moreso the cover by lorde). it's such a shame that capcom didn't add in a claire route to re6 but im making it myself. also im bringing steve back myself.


End file.
